It is known that, in order to improve the conditions of accessibility to the rotating basket and to the accessories associated therewith, to facilitate cleaning and to allow an easy visual monitoring of the operations of filtration without dismantling parts thereof, centrifuges have been proposed in which the vessel surrounding the basket is arranged in the manner of a door articulated on the front of a fixed frame, so as to surround the basket.
The present invention is based on the observation that such a centrifuge with articulated vessel, by a relatively simple adaptation, is able to lend itself particularly well to operations of centrifugal filtration in a sterile atmosphere, for example in chemical or pharmaceutical laboratories, since the rear part of the machine containing the supply and drive devices, of which decontamination is always difficult, is capable of being disposed in an area different from that in which the front part comprising the articulated vessel and the basket on the wall of which the solid particles obtained are deposited by centrifugation.
It is such adaptation which forms the subject matter of the present invention.